Running Away
by Dark Nightmares
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into, yet again, a big fight. When Kagome goes down the well, threaning to never come back, what will Inuyasha do? R for later content
1. Running Away chapter 1

Running Away By: Yasha1302  
  
Kagome cried, running through Inuyasha's forest. 'I hate this place,' she thought to herself, streaking past the many trees towards the bone eater's well. 'I'm never coming back here, never coming back to that animal!' She heard a crashing in the trees behind her. 'Oh great, the pratt's following me. Bet he just wants the jewel shards before I leave though.' She knew there was no way she could outrun him, but she could at least try to get to the well before he caught her. It was just across from the clearing now. She was about a foot away from it when she hear his fast footsteps behind her and jumped.  
  
"Kagome, NO!"  
  
She sailed into the well, sighing with relief. Suddenly he grabbed her, pulling her out of the well. The two flew and landed roughly on the other side. Kagome flew out of her capturer's grasp and landed painfully next to him. Groaning in pain, She stood up.  
  
"Gods Inuyasha, what was that for?" She demanded, brushing off her skirt and stood up slowly, careful not to look over at him.  
  
"Kagome please! I need you to stay here! " Inuyasha pleaded, not sounding like his usual self at all. Kagome gave him a cold stare of hatred.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You need me to stay here and find the jewel shards. OSWARII!" she yelled, giving the hanyou the full force of the subduing spell. He slammed into the ground at her feet.  
  
"Good bye Inuyasha, you wont have to deal with me anymore." And with that she tore the shards off her necklace and flung them at him. He stood up, released from the spell and raced over to her. But she had already jumped. He hung over the side of the well, watching her body fall into the depths, and whispered  
  
"But I love you."  
  
*  
  
'What did he say?' Kagome thought, lying on her bed, still damp from her bath. Buyo was lying next to her, purring loudly. 'Yhea right, he just wants the jewel shards and Kikyo. He doesn't love me.' She sighed, petting the cat. 'There's no way her could mean it, is there?'  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha sat up in the god tree mentally kicking himself. Kagome was gone, he had the Shinkon no Tama shards, but he absolutely hated himself for it. And he had told the wench that he loved her. That was a mistake.  
  
'But is it true?' he asked himself, not wanting to believe it. Love was a weakling emotion, on he had felt once before and was almost destroyed by it. When Kagome had sat him and jumped down the well, his heart had raced out of control. It struck him that she might never come back.  
  
'Well then, why don't you go get her?' a voice said in his head. He shook it soundly. There was no way he could go there and bring her back now. Especially not after she had seen him with Kikyo. She would never forgive him if he did.  
  
'but you might never see her again if you don't.'Inuyasha hung his head in defeat. It seemed like the whole world stopped when they fought. Her face swam in front of his blurry eyes.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked, not daring to believe it.  
  
"Good bye, Inuyasha, you wont have to deal with me anymore." Her face vanished.  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
~Authors note~ Hey everyone! My second Inuyasha fanfic! And there are two more to come! And many more chapters to this one! Thank you to my friend, Miko, who gives me so much inspiration. And we cant forget Lime! Lime, thank you so much for being the ditz you are.  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Yasha1302 


	2. Running Away Chapter 2

Running Away  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'If he really loves me, he would've come and got me by now.' Kagome mused, pulling her CD player out of her backpack, almost a week later. 'Why am I still thinking about him? I don't like him do I?'  
  
Inuyasha jumped back into the god's tree. Ever since Kagome left, it was his favorite place to be; it over looked the well. But the thought had sunk in slowly; she was never going to come back on her own. Every day he battled with his emotions. 'Should I go get her? Or should I forget all about her?' He thought each day. But today he knew it was over. He couldn't stand being here without her, he couldn't stand not doing anything like this. He missed her more each day. His dreams of her had turned into nightmares of her leaving and dying. There was no way he could just forget her.  
  
Kagome sat in her bedroom daydreaming. More often than not, her thoughts were back on going back to the Sengoku-Jidai, of going back to Inuyasha. His face was always in her thoughts now. "I miss him,' she admitted. 'I miss going back to the Sengoku-Jidai, having adventure, having adventure, seeing my friends, and even being with that grumpy hanyou. DAMN IT WHY DOES HE STILL HAVE TO LOVE KIKYO?' she stood up, slamming her hands down. ' That two timing, selfish.... GRRR!" She flung herself onto her bed, fuming.  
  
"Am I going or what?' thought Inuyasha, standing at the base of the well. 'What if she's still mad at me?' He knew she had seen him kiss Kikyo. But Kagome must have run off for the real reason. He shook his head to rid it of thought, and jumped.  
  
He appeared on the other side of the well just as Kagome jumped down it. He watched he body slowly fall towards him. She landed in his arm, and realizing that she was being held, she screamed.  
  
"Shush silly! It's just me!" he yelled over her screaming. She stopped and looked over at him, her eyes full of terror. Her expression changed to a soft smile as she recognized him.  
  
"Inuyasha? Oh my gosh, what are you doing here? I was just coming back there..."  
  
"Aw did the wench-"his words were cut off by her lips on his. Surprised, but happy, he kissed back, fully savoring the moment. All too soon, Kagome pulled away.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry-"It was her turn to be cut off by his lips on hers. They both broke the kiss, but only for air. Kagome moaned softly as Inuyasha pulled her closer to him, deepening their kiss. He could smell her longing and desire for him, and pulled away. Kagome whimpered softly in protest.  
  
"Kagome?" he inquired, the question asking more than reveled.  
  
I am so sorry that this is so short, I just don't have a lot of time to type! A thanks goes out to Miko and Andrew, two amazing people that can always inspire me, no matter what is going on!  
  
Yasha1302 


	3. Running Away Chapter 3

Running Away Chapter 2  
  
"Kagome?" he inquired softly, the question asking more then revealed.  
  
"Hmm?" "I'm sorry Kagome. Sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you." Kagome looked shocked, but Inuyasha ignored her expression and went on. "Kagome...Kikyo...s-she's dead. I-I killed her so that her soul would be at peace." He brushed her stunned face lightly with the back of his hand. He leaned forward a bit and whispered, "And so I could be with you." He gave her a light kiss on the lips, and then pulled away, leaving her hanging in his arms. "Now your soul is at peace, Kikyo is peaceful, and I..."his voice faded. Kagome sharply came back to reality and took his arms in her hands, forcing him to look up at her.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha? What is it that you want?" She asked softly, her eyes pleading with him for an answer. "What is it that keeps your soul restless?" He broke away from her questioning stare, questioning himself in his mind.  
  
"You." He answered softly, looking back into her eyes. She gasped a bit, completely surprised. "Ashiteru Kagome. Only when you left did I realize it. I cant live without you. Only around you do I feel right-only around you do I feel whole. Kagome, would you be mine?" Kagome stared at him for a few second, trying to actually understand what was happening. When it final registered in her brain, she pulled Inuyasha into a tight embrace.  
  
"Of course, my love."

Back in the Sengoku Jidai, Inuyasha was carrying Kagome bridal style past the village. She had agreed to be his on one condition- they did this stupid ceremony before anything happened. He had started off towards Miroku, but then kagome had added quietly,  
"In my time."  
She had assured him that it was just a document and a ritual, and it was so she could tell her mom that she was married. Now that that was over with, they would soon be together. Inuyasha looked down on the sleeping Kagome and smiled. It felt so much better now that she was back here with him, and that he had finally told her of the feelings that he had carried for the last 2 years. Kagome shifted lightly in his hold, snuggling closer to him. Inuyasha smiled softly, then continued on his journey.

Inuyasha stopped in a clearing about 3 hours later. The clearing had a small, but beautiful house that looked more like it belonged in Kagome's time than his. He sighed, looking at the house that he had lived in until his mother had died. Glancing at the sleeping Kagome, he continued into the house. When he got in, the place was covered in years of dust. He left footsteps as he crossed the room, breaking the unearthly silence that the house had held. Coming to the couch, she shifted so that he carried Kagome's sleeping form in one arm, and dusted it off. He laid the young Miko down on it after he was satisfied, then went off to make sure the rest of the house was safe.

Kagome turned over, he face touching something soft.  
'Inuyasha!' he sleepy mind thought. She snuggled closer, only to feel no warmth. She opened her eyes to meet a dark green blob greeting her vision. She sat up quickly and realized that she was facing an arm of a couch. A warm, red blanket had slid off when she sat up. Felling the fabric, she recognized it as the top of Inuyasha's haori. She looked around the now dust free room. It was dark and it reminded her of her house a bit, not like any other house in the Sengoku Jidai. Hearing sounds from the other room, she stood up, wrapped her makeshift blanket around her, and set off to find her love.

Inuyasha smelled Kagome as she came looking for him.  
"Kagome I'm in here," he called. She came walking in, wrapped in the top of his haori, yawning. She walked over to him and snuggled up against his arm. Inuyasha inhaled a bit, taking in her scent slightly mixed with his, which drove him crazy.

"Morning Sleepy," he said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Mornin'. Whatcha doing?" She asked moving closer to him.  
  
"Making sure this house is safe to live in." she slapped his arm playfully.  
  
"Whatever. What time is it?" She asked yawning again. He rolled his eyes, knowing that she would love to still be asleep.  
  
"About three in the morning." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Kagome yawned again, content just to stand there and be with him.  
  
"So what do you want to do love?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at her. He couldn't see her eyes, and when she didn't answer, he bent down a bit to see her face. Her eyes were closed and her breath was quiet: She had fallen asleep again. Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"Silly wench, falling asleep standing." Once more he swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Yay! I updated! Hope y'all liked it! There is more to come, but I'm not sure if I should post part of it or not yet....hmmm.... anyway, this story is already finished (On Paper) and I will type the rest of it up and post it after I get some reviews on this chapter.  
  
Please review...you know, click on that little button next to that scroll down bar that says submit review? Please? Dark Nightmares


End file.
